The New Girl in Town
by ShannieBear
Summary: What will happen when Phoebe meets the insanely attractive Dean Winchester, and will their love survive, when every demon is against them, and how will Sam feel when he is not the centre of Dean's life anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just an average night out for me. Alone, out in the darkness in the middle of nowhere, my loaded gun in one hand, my bag of rock salt in the other, doing what I did best. Hunt demons. I had been brought up in a family of hunters, whose job was to attempt to lessen the evil in the world by destroying demons and other evil supernatural creatures. Now that my whole family was dead (hats off to the supernatural), it was my job to carry on. Normal people were doctors, secretaries, astronomers and architects. These occupations had many benefits. The joy of saving a life, discovery a new planet in our universe or building something so amazing, everyone would know your name. My job was not nearly as rewarding: Broken bones here and there, never being paid, even for overtime, and most of all, not being appreciated because everyone was completely oblivious to your huge contribution of freeing the world of evil bit by bit. But would I change my circumstances? Never. I knew nothing else and it came naturally to me. I was born to do this. I am and always will be a hunter.

My little day-dream was interrupted by soft footsteps. I had been on my way back to my car after a very successful vampire hunt. Well, clearly not as successful as I had hoped. I held my breath and quickly ran for cover in a small alley way with dripping sewer pipes. I had my gun ready. Clearly I had not killed everything. The footsteps faded and I was certain the danger had passed. Then I remembered what my father had always told me. "If something seems too good to be true, it probably is, so look behind you." Great. I turned on my heel quickly with a swift movement only to be pinned against the wall with a gun against my head and a stake against my chest, by two tall men. I couldn't see them clearly in the darkness

"Times up vampire" the first male voice said.

Great. I cursed in my head. These were two other hunters. I had been too careless. With one swift movement I ripped open the top of my blouse to reveal a symbolic tattoo. It was a demon's trap to avoid possession. Every hunter had one. Once the two men glimpsed it, they caught on and released me. I saw there faces clearly now. "Sam and dean Winchester" I mumbled, spellbound. These two were the best hunters in the whole U.S and I was glad to finally meet them. They looked embarrassed in the light. "Sorry" mumbled the tall, dark, handsome Sam. "Thought you were a vamp…"

"No problem guys, you didn't kill me, so I guess im just fine" I smiled.

"Do I know you?" asked the tall, muscular Dean Winchester whom I was attracted to instantly

"Not yet…" I trailed off.

He smiled and winked at me, whilst his brother Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's typical male behaviour.

"So, what can I do for you?" said Dean in a low hushed voice.

I caught the double meaning behind his words and blushed.

"I am here on a vamp job, I was heading home."

"Really?" replied Sam. "Clearly you had help then? When we arrived, there were no vamps left. Man, you must have some skilled hunter friends!" he beamed.

I cursed at him in my head. Stupid sexist male.

"Nope" I replied sweetly "just me. I guess you can call me a skilled huntress."

They both looked stunned. They looked down at the 5ft 7, slim, blonde, beautiful girl that had just admitted to wiping out an entire coven of vampires, single handedly, and they looked breathless.

"So sexy…" muttered Dean.

I ignored his comment and introduced myself. "I'm Phoebe; I think your father knew my father, Mick?"

"Hmm. I think our dad's journal mentioned him a while back. I'm sorry about his passing…"

"Nah, don't be" I said brushing the comment off lightly. "This job comes with consequences."

I broke the long silence. "So, now that we are all familiar, can I offer you guy's a ride?"

"What do you drive?" asked the slightly mad car expert, Dean.

"A black 1967 Chevy Impala." I smirked. I knew Dean drove the same car and would be insanely impressed.

"Whoa, nice." He said, spell bound, looking at the shining car.

I smiled. "Thanks, so where's your car at? My dad told me that your car is pretty famous among the hunters."

He winced and looked down.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It was severely damaged in our last demon hunt, but it'll be repaired in no time."

I laughed in my head. Trust a guy to be upset about his car.

We piled into the car, firstly throwing our weapons in the boot of my car, and I got the pleasure of watching their faces when they glimpsed the weapons I owned and had brought with me. A few Mauser rifles, a few pistols here and there, plenty of explosives, a Machete, and a machine gun.

They watched my face, spell bound and I simply shrugged.

"Never can be too careful..." I whispered.

We drove for about fifteen minutes before I asked them where they wanted dropped.

"Eh, anywhere will do, we aren't actually staying anywhere at the minute…"

I smiled darkly in the darkness. I would get to keep Dean for another while.

"Why don't you guys crash at mine? I mean, it's not much but I have a spare room and a comfy couch, plenty of beer in the fridge and a diner across the road."

"Sounds perfect to me!" laughed Dean

"That'd be great, if it's not gonna put you out of your way, we'd love to stay. Hey, maybe we can even work a case together." Sam said, more politely.

"I would be delighted." I said sweetly. Dean looked at me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about.


	2. We have company

**Chapter 2**

I turned the key in the lock of my battered looking apartment door.

"Number thirteen, here we are." I motioned my hand to the door.

"Whoa, unlucky…" stated Sam.

I smirked. "I have seen way too much in my time to let that tiny, insignificant number, bring me down." I smiled confidently.

I pushed the door open gently, my back turned to it, watching their faces. I hoped they would find it homey, and wouldn't be uncomfortable here.

They looked shocked. "Em… Phoebe…" Dean trailed off. I sighed.

"I know it's not to everyone's taste, but maybe, you could just pretend to like it, for me?" I smiled at Dean. He didn't smile back. Damn it. I quickly spun around on my heel to see three, demon possessed men, standing in the hall of my apartment, staring at the three of us, with their black bottomless, emotionless eyes.

"Jesus Christ…" I mumbled, and before you could say "home sweet home" I had grabbed my rock-salt rifle from the table in the hall way and began firing, without mercy. With each shot I fired, I shouted a word in each demons face.

"I-HAVE-GUESTS!"

While the rock-salt gun took effect, it gave me a chance to say the hunter's bible verse. Basically, a Latin verse that could vanquish demons back to hell.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus _

_ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini"_

My chanting was flawless. Having done this all my life, I had a real knack for it and had learned the verse off by heart. I even had a tattoo of it on my wrist, from way back, when I was a beginner and the time it took you to pull out a piece of paper would have cost you your life.

The humans screamed, their mouths wretched open, and a thick, black smoke rose from their mouths. The demons spirit. A portal erupted from my floor boards and the demons were back where they belonged, leaving three lifeless human bodies scattered on my apartment floor. They had clearly been possessed for some time, as the damage began to show.

I coughed to break the silence. Dean and Sam hadn't quite registered what had happened.

"Listen, guys. I am so sorry that I invited you here to see this. I really should've thought it through. This happens quite frequently…"

"No, no. Don't be sorry." Sam said. "We are grateful that you have offered us a place to stay. Really."

"Wow." Dean said, mesmerised. "You sure know how to handle a gun… for a woman."

There goes the sexist male attitude again.

I sighed. This was not how I had planned to spend my night. Cleaning up dead bodies off my hall floor. Man, am I glad I had vinyl flooring, the blood was everywhere.

Sam had left to dump the bodies somewhere they wouldn't be found whilst Dean and I scrubbed my hall way floor. He seemed somewhat reluctant to leave Sam alone to scrub the demon blood from the ground, like I had suggested. I decided not to question him about it. After we cleaned up, I went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. I was trying to be a good host, though; I hadn't had visitors in years. For the first time that evening, Dean had seen the decoration of my place. Talk about dull and drab. The walls were beige, the furniture was beige. It was cringe worthy.

"I was expecting more pink and fluffy." He laughed.

"If it's pink and fluffy you want, I'm not your girl." I smiled back. I hadn't decorated the place; I had just left it the way I bought it. What hunter has time to decorate? I broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry you know, Dean. This wasn't how I pictured the evening. I thought we might watch the game, with a can of beer, not dump dead bodies…"

He didn't reply but instead, put his arms around my waist and kissed me slowly and passionately. I wasn't surprised. This was what I had been hoping for. He lifted me and placed me on the kitchen work top while he kissed down my neck.

Yes! Score!

A loud coughing noise brought me back to reality and Dean turned quickly. Dear god. Sam was home.

"Eh. I'm back…" Sam said awkwardly.

Dean glared at him and Sam smirked while he thought I wasn't watching. He had purposely interrupted us and Dean knew that.

"Eh, why don't you two go watch the game? I'll make you a sandwich. Meat-loaf ok?" They nodded and left to watch Television. Dean whacked Sam on the head on the way out of the kitchen. I grinned. Possibly for the best that he interrupted. I probably couldn't have helped myself, and I barely knew Dean.

After we had eaten, a said, "Oh, god. I have been a terrible host. Let me show you to your rooms." They followed. "Sam, you are in the small study. There's a sofa bed in there, and a great view of the diner." I said amusingly. I left him there to unpack what very little belongings he had. Dean followed me up the stairs.

"You are here. There's a double bed, really comfy." I told him.

"Where do you sleep?" he questioned, clearly interested.

"Oh. I am the room right next to yours." I said awkwardly.

He grinned his boyish grin. I rolled my eyes. I left him there, sitting on the bed, before I went to brush my teeth. I then tiptoed to my room, conscious not to wake the boys. I entered my room, in the dark and felt my way to the bed. My room was the only without a working light. Great. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around me and I yelped. I turned to face a dark figure.

"Dean?" I hesitated. He laughed in the dark.

"Geez Dean, I thought you were a demon."

He ignored me and held me closer. "Now. Where did we leave off?" he smirked.

"Right here." I smiled, pointing a finger to my lips, and he kissed me with a fiery passion, before returning to his room, leaving me in the dark. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Best kiss of my life." I murmured in the darkness. He turned his head back around the doorway and whispered back. "Best kiss of your life so far."


End file.
